A Dancer in the Water
by savitron9001
Summary: Madeleine Bellerose was a prodigy dancer in her home country of France. But after a terrible incident with her father leaving her parent less she is forced to move to Japan and live with her grandparents. She is enrolled into Iwatobi High and is soon involved with the new swim club and new friends she thought she would never make. T for language in later chapters. OCxRin future


**Okay so this is my first Free! Story so be kind. The first chapter may be a little slow, but I promise it's going to get really good. Just be patient with me cause I haven't written anything in a while. Also may I just say second season 'Girly Shriek' okay i'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I only own my OC Madeleine Bellerose.**

* * *

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as I waited backstage for my turn. '_I can't do this, I'm gonna mess up...' _I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as the song ended and the girl on stage bowed before exiting. The teacher patted my back to let me know it was my turn and I took a deep breath before walking out to center stage. I took a small bow and looked around the audience until my eyes landed on my father sitting with the grandparents with a look a joy in his eyes. Courage seeped deeply into my bones and the slow song started to blast from the speakers. I took my steps carefully, and soon the song swelled while I turned and twisted in all different maneuvers. Suddenly the scene changed and I was walking on the street next to my father late at night. Everything seemed fine until an unfamiliar man walked up and pointed a gun at my dads face.

"Give me all your money." The poorly dressed man said gruffly.

My father dug in his pocket with one hand while pushing me with the other. I knew the hint he was giving me and started to walk away slowly and turned into a run. The man turned to point the gun at me, but was interrupted when my dad spoke.

"Don't hurt her, she won't do anything. Here's all my money."

He held out the money and the man quickly took it before lifting the gun once more at my dad.

"I have to make sure you won't talk." The man said before pulling the trigger and shooting my dad in the face before he ran away.

I woke up with a start five minutes before my alarm would go off. I wiped my hand across my sweaty forehead before sighing and rolling over to pass the next five minutes in peace. Sadly, the peace didn't last long before my alarm clock started to blare for me to wake up. I groaned as I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head. The last thing I wanted was to go to school, but I had no choice. I quickly got out of my warm bed and shivered at the cold that contacted my body. I headed towards my closet to grab my uniform and quickly slipped on the dark pants and buttoned up the white shirt. As I was grabbing my blazer my eyes met the picture of my father. My eyes teared up at the thought of him and I quickly wiped them away before standing up straight.

"You wouldn't want me to cry…" I whispered to myself before kissing two fingers and placing them on his picture. I looked up into my mirror and brought my hairbrush through my shoulder length pink hair and tied the red tie around my neck before leaving my room to head downstairs. The smell of pancakes was intoxicating and it soon lured me to take a seat at the kitchen table across my grandfather. He looked at me over the newspaper he was reading and sighed before folding the paper and placing it on the table in front of him.

"Madeleine Bellerose." He said with a grunt causing me to look up at him "Why are you dressed like a boy?"

I looked down at my slacks and pulled at my tie that around my neck before looking back at him and shrugging, "I don't like skirts?" I tried. My grandpa simply stared at me for a second longer before shrugging and bringing his attention back to the paper he held. Little did he or my grandmother know that I was really posing as a boy in my new school. Even making up a name when I registered and everything.

My grandma walked in with a plate piled high with pancakes and set it in front of me before sitting down and sipping on her coffee. I knew something was coming when she placed down the mug a little harshly and standing up

"Oh, I know that is a lie Maddie! I have plenty of pictures of you wearing skirts and dresses."

"That was when I was younger...I don't like them anymore." I said with a mouthful of food

"Don't talk while eating!" My grandmother quickly walked away and came back with a handful of pictures and set them down on the table. She quickly went through them before making a satisfied grunt and holding one in front of my face.

"You don't look much younger in this picture Madeleine."

The picture that I was forced to stare at was one where I was with all my friends at my old home in France. I was dressed in a floral dress with my hair down around my shoulders. That was only a year ago, when my father was still alive. I shoved one more bite in my mouth and quickly stood up from the table. I walked away to grab my backpack and favorite hat before heading towards the door. Before I had a chance to make my escape I was stopped by my grandmother with her hands on her hips and foot tapping.

"You were not excused from the table."

"I'm going to be late Grandma."

She let out a sigh and brought me into a tight hug which I quickly returned. She let me go and whispered, "Have a great day sweetheart."I nodded my head and quickly walked out the front door into the cool morning. I crossed my arms together and shivered slightly as I started walking to school. '_This weather is so different than what I'm use to.'_ It was a short walk and soon I was standing in front of the doors at Iwatobi High. I quickly tied my hair up and pinned it in place before putting on my fedora to make my hair look more boyish and quickly walked inside to head to my first class.

I took my seat near the back of the room and made myself comfortable by placing my head in my open palm and staring straight at the blackboard. When the bell finally rang everyone took their seat as Mr. Toshiki picked up the roster and started to call out the names. I looked around at everyone as he called out each of their names and waited for mine to come up. It finally did and when Mr. Toshiki called out Mr. Bellerose, Matthew, I rose my hand and said, "Here" in my fake deep voice. He continued the list and Mr. Toshiki called out, "Mr. Hazuki Nagisa?" No one answered and I looked around with the teacher. He called out the name once more and this time there was an answer from the doorway.

"I'm here." the blond boy laughed. "Sorry for being late." He smiled a big smile before practically running to the desk next to me and taking his seat. He looked around and when his eyes landed on me he held out his hand and spoke.

"Hiya, names Nagisa. Looks like we're going to be seat mates." He said through a big smile. I smiled slightly at his antics before taking his hand and shaking it. Mr. Toshiki finished roll call and continued to teach the class. Nagisa talked the whole time and even checked my schedule to see if we had the same future classes. It turned out we did and he was so excited to have a new friend he was almost bouncing out of his seat. Nagisa and I walked to every class together and sat next to each other through the ones where there was no assigned seats.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Nagisa grabbed my hand and pulled me up before pulling me along with him as he ran through the halls and outside towards the other school building. I held onto my hat so it wouldn't fall and while running asked,

"Nagisa! Where are we going?"

"I know some of my old teammates go to this school and I want to meet up with them for lunch." He panted while running. We ran into the other building and down the hall before stopping right in front of the stairs leading up to the roof. There were two boys talking and Nagisa yelled out, "Haru-chan, Mako-chan! It's been forever! I'll be joining you at Iwatobi High school."

The boys now names Haru, and Mako both looked at the boy confused and back at each other before their faces lit up with recognition.

"Nagisa?!" They both asked together. The blonde boy just smiled wide and tilted his head before following them up the stairs towards the roof. I followed like a lost puppy and stood next to them while they talked. My mind wandered back to my old friends in France and almost didn't recognize Nagisa calling my fake name.

"Matt! Hey, earth to Matt?" Nagisa said while waving a hand in front of my face

"Huh?" I said in my normal voice before noticing and continuing in my deep voice, "Yeah, what?"

Nagisa luckily continued like nothing happened and said, "Well I wanted to properly introduce you to my old teammates, Makoto-chan and Haru-chan."

I bowed slightly in respect for the two older boys in front of me and then held out my hand for a shake. The taller of the two took it and gave it a small shake while the other one just stared before turning away. I stood there stunned by the coldness the boy was emitting but quickly shrugged it off. The bubbly blonde instantly started to attack the shy pinkette with simple questions.

"So Matt...what's you're favorite color?"

"Yellow." I answered simply

"Where were you born?"

"France." I said as I met his pink eyes with my honey brown ones

"Well that would explain your name…" Makoto said while scratching the back of his head.

"But are you Japanese also?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, my father was born here but moved to France to marry my mother and start a family."

"Wow, that is so cool! So why are you back in Japan?"

As soon as Nagisa asked that question memories started to infect my mind. Finding out my mother was sick when I was only five years old. Her funeral when I was seven, and living with my grandparents while my father was out working in the military. The last night I spent walking with my father through Paris. They all flashed through my mind until I blinked back tears and looked away from the curious boy.

"I would rather not talk about it…" I whispered

The smile instantly dropped off his face and he apologized quickly before going back to talking with Haru and Makoto. I lifted my gaze to sweep across the roof and met red eyes staring at me. I blinked and looked away quickly before the boys started packing up to leave for classes. I followed close by and as we were walking down the stairs I heard Nagisa say,

"Hey, have you heard? The old swimming club we went to in elementary school is gonna be torn down soon." He continued to walk down the stairs while his friends stared at him and he suddenly turned to face them. "So before that happens let's pay a visit!"

I noticed Haru tense slightly and Makoto looked at him before asking, "To dig that up?"

'_Dig what up?" _I asked in my head. I swear if I just got along with a bunch of deliquetes I was going to run home crying.

"Exactly!" Nagisa agreed oblivoius to the boys reluctance. "We can sneak in at night, and…" Before Nagisa could finish what he was going to say Haruka cut him off and said,

"You can go by yourself." before continuing to walk down the stairs. Nagisa followed close behind and complained.

"Don't say that…" He then grabbed Haru by the shoulders and said, "Come with us Haru-chan."

"I'm not going." Haru said turning away from the bubbly blond

"Don't you think it would be fun?" Nagisa tried

"No." Haruka said simply

"Well it might be…" I cut in causing them all to look at me. "I know I shouldn't have a say but it might be nice to see someplace that was important to you when you were young…"

Makoto smiled slightly before trying his part to convince Haru, "Why don't you humor him?"

Haru just kept his head turned away and I looked towards Makoto wondering what he was going to do when I suddenly saw his mouth turn into a sly smirk

"There's a pool…"

Haru instantly turned towards him with something shinning in his eyes. I knew instantly he was going to go. '_To think Makoto was the nice guy...nice deception.'_

"Hey, Matt-chan, you want to come also?" Nagisa asked after we left Makoto and Haruka for classes. I looked over at the blond boy and smiled slightly at the nickname.

"I don't know...I feel bad just squeezing in where I don't belong…"

"Don't belong?! Of course you belong, you're our friend now right?" Nagisa said with a shine in his eyes

'_New friends all ready? I guess my grandmother will be happy about that.' _I nodded my head in agreement and said quietly, "Merci."

Nagisa looked over at me with a curious look before asking, "What?"

"Oh...I said merci...it's thank you in french."

"For what?" Nagisa asked

"For talking to me." I said with a grin on my face

I was suddenly pulled into a hug by the short boy and stumbled forward as he hugged me tightly. My face heated up at the closeness of the boy and hoped he wouldn't be able to tell I was a girl from it. When he let go he instantly turned and headed to class with me following close behind.

* * *

The building that they wanted to check out was creepy to say the least, but interesting to see. I gazed around curiously while Nagisa took the lead and Makoto cowered behind Haru. The sight was entertaining to see because of the boy's height and I snickered slightly until Nagisa kicked a can causing me to let out a girly shriek.

"Heh...sorry about that." Nagisa said with the flashlight under his face making it look even more creepy.

"You did that on purpose." Makoto accused to which Nagisa did not even try to deny and laughed it off. After walking in silence for a few more minutes we came along a room with a few worn down couches and pictures on the wall.

"This is...the old lounge." They said while walking towards the wall with the pictures on them. I looked around the room and down the next hallway, only to see a shadow approaching. '_Who is that?' _The boys finally noticed and Makoto looked scared for a minute until the shadow stepped into some light and stopped. He pulled on the strap of his hat and let it snap back before recognition crossed the boys faces.

"Rin!?" Two of the three asked simultaneously

"Yo." the red-head said while scanning over them. His eyes landed on me a little longer than necessary and I looked down at the tile as my face heated up slightly. I droned out the conversation as Nagisa grabbed his hands and said something only for the Rin to look at Haru and say something before they started to walk away together. I looked up at Makoto and Nagisa as they started to walk away and quickly caught up before asking,

"Wait...where did Haru go?"

"Towards the old pool with Rin."

'_Old pool?' _I questioned in my head as I followed behind. We walked into the new room and outstretched ahead of me was a huge pool. I stared at it for a long time before my mind registered something off about it. '_There are no lights shining in it...is it empty?' _I Didn't voice my thoughts as I brought my eyes back to Haru and the boy known as Rin. They were now only in their swimsuits, and I couldn't help as my eyes travelled down Rin's upper body. A blush covered my face and I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. They boys ran towards the platforms at the edge of the pool getting ready to jump in.

"Wait…" I said

Makoto looked at me while I pointed at the pool, his eyes stared before he registered what I meant himself. He took the flashlight and pointed it at the pool to show the two swimmers that it was empty.

"It's empty." He reassured and Rin jumped off the platform and breathed out "lame." as he walked away. He grabbed his clothing off the floor and then turned to all of us before throwing something up and catching it and saying, "Oh yeah." I recognized the thing he was holding was an old trophy with a dolphin adorning the top. I looked at the boys and Nagisa was the first to speak.

"Oh, our trophy."

"I don't need this thing anymore." He said with malice across his face before he let it fall from his hands and clatter onto the hard floor. I looked down at the fallen piece and back up to the retreating form of Rin. '_How could he?' _I had to hold back the rage that was just begging to be let out. Normally, I would have run after someone like that, and punch their lights out. But...I was trying to be different.

"Rin-chan…" Nagisa said with despair in his voice. "He's kinda changed." I walked up to the fallen trophy and quickly picked it up before walking back to the guys and placing it in Makoto's hands. I brought my eyes up to his face and quickly asked,

"So you know him?" I said directing my eyes toward the hall that Rin had just walked down. Makoto just nodded before we walking the same way Rin had a few minutes prior. We all followed silently as we headed towards the exit.

* * *

**So what did you think? I can't wait to write the next chapter and really start to develop Madeleine as a character. She is really going to bloom in the third chapter, but you will see more of her attitude next chapter also. Also, yes they haven't realized she's a girl...it's more because they haven't looked close enough, but don't worry they will figure it out soon enough.**


End file.
